1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand truck type carriers, and is more particularly concerned with a combination luggage carrier and cart structure which has a removable, knock-down, collapsible basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luggage carriers and shopping carts are well known in the art.
Luggage carriers, for example, two-wheeled structures having an elongate handle and a luggage platform, are widely used by airline personnel for transporting their personnel luggage to and from aircraft. One well-known luggage carrier is THE EUROPEAN "1000", manufactured by Moffat Wire Products Company, 2000 West Fulton St. Chicago, Ill. 60612, which is fully incorporated herein by this reference. This carrier is the same as that illustrated on the drawings, with the exception that the elongate handle structure folds, as does the luggage platform, for compact storage. Similar luggage carriers are also available on the market and primarily comprise a luggage platform, an elongate handle structure, a pair of wheels and an elastic cord to help hold articles and the carrier.
In addition to the shopping carts which are available in supermarkets, personal fold-up shopping carts have been used for many years. These carts are generally in the form of a folding basket which has a pair of wheels at one end and a handle at the other. Some designs of this type of shopping cart provide that the basket fold for compactness.